


A Setting Sun

by alloutofpeaches



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, sort of action but mostly romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloutofpeaches/pseuds/alloutofpeaches
Summary: After Senator Abby Griffin gets mixed up in some shady politics her daughter, Clarke, gets put into a dangerous situation. Clarke must go into witness protection and leave everyone she loves, including long-time girlfriend Lexa Woods, behind. Years pass and suddenly Lexa and the danger reenter Clarke's life. Will she be able to protect herself and the one she loves the most?





	1. Two Sunflowers

A bouquet of sunflowers was perched on top of a table in the center of the room. The rest of the room was dark and gloomy, but those flowers brought in a ray of sunlight. The flowers weren’t the only source of color of course, but it was certainly the only color that stuck out; the only color that meant something and the only color that mattered. 

Black veils covered the faces of those who sat before the flowers. They covered the weepy eyes and runny noses of the mourners. Well, all except for the mother. Her blackened veil didn’t cover her tears for she did not cry. She didn’t shed a single tear for her lost one on that day, nor did she plan too. 

Even though the mother didn’t cry, the girl who sat directly to her left did not share the same reservations. Unlike the mother, the girl sobbed and tears overflowed from her tired eyes. She had been crying for days and felt no need to cover her tears now, not that she thought she could. No one in the hall cried as much as she did. 

A solemn priest stood before the mourners and spoke great things about the young girl who had now been laid down to rest. He went on and on about how she was a joy, a ray of sunlight that blessed everyone she talked to. The crowd nodded their heads in silent agreement. She truly was a beautiful, bright sunflower. 

A simple prayer was said and then the large crowd was leaving, giving condolences to the grieving mother on the way out. She nodded her head and gave thanks to everyone who had come to celebrate her daughter’s life. The mother was ready to leave when she noticed that one person still remanded in the room. She was not surprised by the girl’s presence and decided to leave her to her thoughts. 

The girl stared at the sunflowers with glazed over eyes and hoped that she would feel the same warmth she had felt whenever she looked at the girl they represented. There was no such luck. All she felt inside was pain and longing for the girl who was no longer on Earth with her. She didn’t want to be in the room anymore, yet she remained seated and cried. If she left, it meant that all of this was real and the love of her life was actually gone forever. That thought sent another wave of pain through her. She sucked in a deep breath and finally stood from her spot, however, she did not turn to leave. The girl walked up to the table and grabbed two of the sunflowers from the bouquet before she slowly left the hall. 

The walk to the graveyard was short, but it felt like years for the girl who strode down the paved path with two golden flowers in her hand. Her steps got shorter and shorter as she reached her destination. She looked down at the newly engraved marble and freshly turned soil before she fell to her knees, overcome with emotions and more tears. 

Time seemed irrelevant to the girl who wept on the grave beneath her. She had no idea how long she was there for, but she soon noticed a shift in the sky as the sun began to set. Wiping away her tears, the girl pulled up one of the sunflowers and laid it down gently on the ground beneath her and placed a soft kiss on the cool stone. She closed her eyes as more tears leaked out. The girl stood and gave the grave one more glance before she knew that she needed to leave. 

“Goodnight, my love. Sleep tight. May we meet again,” she whispered sadly before turning fully and walking off into the distance while she clutched the second sunflower tightly to her chest. 

The sun continued to set as the girl walked away. Each step she took away from the grave, the sun seemed to be setting faster, bringing a new darkness to her life. The sun was setting on her happiness, her life, and her love. 

As the sun continued to go down, a single beam of sunlight filtered through the trees and illuminated the stone with the flower that was lying beneath it. The words engraved in the stone sparkled and anyone could have read the eulogy from miles away. 

Here lies Clarke Griffin 

Beloved daughter and friend. 

Forever in our hearts and forever on our minds. 

It was official. 

Clarke Griffin was dead.


	2. Georgetown, Here We Come

Clarke Griffin was in love. The weather was perfect, the windows were rolled down in her beat up old truck, and her beautiful girlfriend was by her side. She couldn’t think of a more perfect way to end the school year. Well, almost end it. Clarke still had two weeks until graduation, but freedom was in the air. 

“Baby, slow down a little,” Lexa said through her teeth, hand firmly gripping the overhead handle. “We’re not in the Fast and Furious.” 

“Sorry. I’m just excited!” Clarke yelled out the window before turning to grin at her girlfriend. “We’ve been dreaming about this since forever and it’s almost here!” 

Clarke slowed down a little to appease Lexa but kept weaving her way through the thick Washington D.C. traffic. She had been driving these streets since before she could even walk, obviously as a passenger in her car seat, but still, she knew what she was doing. 

“We need to at least arrive safely first,” Lexa said with an eye roll. “But I’m excited too.” 

Clarke continued to drive toward their destination at a slower speed and was starting to get antsy when she saw the first signs of their destination. “Freshmen Orientation: Next Right.” Clarke and Lexa looked at each other and could barely contain their wide smiles. Clarke carefully parked the car and turned to the brunette beside her. 

“Are you ready for this?” Clarke asked excitedly. 

Lexa laughed but nodded before she pulled Clarke into a kiss, sharing her excitement nonverbally. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Clarke said after the kiss. 

“Of course I’m ready for this. I’m ready to start our futures and I’m ready to spend the next four years with my beautiful girlfriend at this almost as beautiful school,” Lexa said. 

“Ugh, you’re such a sap. I love it,” Clarke replied with a quick kiss. 

“I love you,” Lexa said in return. 

“I love you too. Now let’s go! Georgetown isn’t ready for the hotness that’s about to walk in.” 

Hand in hand, the two girls started walking up to their new home but paused for a moment to take it all in. Lexa wasn’t joking when she said this campus was beautiful. The school before them was breathtaking. Georgetown was historic in every sense of the word and Clarke knew she and Lexa were going to love it there. 

Students rode past on bikes and skateboards, while others lounged in the quad and studied for their upcoming final exams. Flowers blossomed on every corner and there was just the right number of trees to keep the students shaded. Clarke and Lexa had visited this campus more times than they could count, but they were always caught off guard by how magical and inviting the large buildings were. However, this time it felt extra special because they were no longer just touring, but they were actual soon-to-be students. 

“Hi, can I get your last names?” A nice brunette, whose nametag read Maya, asked when Clarke and Lexa walked up to the check-in table. 

“Griffin and Woods,” Lexa replied smoothly with a smile and a firm squeeze to Clarke’s hand. 

“Griffin, Clarke? Okay, you need to sign in here with me and Woods, you will be down at that other table with Raven,” Maya replied while looking down at her list. Maya must have noticed the panicked look in Lexa’s eye when she told her they needed to separate. “Don’t worry. You’ll meet back up with your friend for the welcome and orientation sessions,” she added quickly. 

Lexa let out an audible sigh of relief and gave Clarke a quick kiss before heading to her sign in table. Clarke’s eyes followed her girlfriend until she got to her correct check-in location. 

“Ahh, girlfriend. Not just a friend. My bad,” Maya said, pulling Clarke’s attention back to her. 

“Oh no worries,” Clarke replied with a smile. She and Lexa had gotten used to people always confusing them as just friends and it didn’t bother them anymore. Besides, it was better than people thinking they were sisters. That happened once and it still grossed Clarke out. 

“Are you both going to study the same thing?” Maya asked as she got together Clarke’s paperwork. 

“No, thankfully,” Clarke replied. “I’m studying Literature and Art while she’s studying Government. Both pre-law though.” 

“Lawyer power couple. I dig it,” Maya laughed. “Well, best of luck here at Georgetown. You’re going to love it. You can head into the building behind me and the full orientation will start in about fifteen minutes.” 

“Thank you,” Clarke called over her shoulder, already on her way to find Lexa. 

Clarke found Lexa as she was finishing her check-in and together they went to start the day with the orientation welcome. It was a standard assembly telling all the new students that they made a great choice in coming to Georgetown for higher education. They were told about fields of study, amenities, and where to go on campus for various services. Clarke would have fallen asleep in any other situation, but Lexa kept nudging her at the mention of anything remotely interesting. 

After the welcome assembly, the students were taken on a campus tour. Lexa could practically give the tour herself and made sure to add any extra information their guide didn’t mention. Clarke could tell the guy leading the tour was getting annoyed with her girlfriend so she quietly reminded her that she could now work as a tour guide for future students instead of taking over this one. Lexa blushed and made sure to remain mostly quiet for the rest of the tour, only providing small comments to Clarke. 

The tour led them to registration where the girls got to make their schedule for the next semester. Clarke was overwhelmed by the number of art courses and general education classes she could take but was able to line up a good variety of the two. Lexa managed to get into a joint government class with an actual senator and was bouncing with excitement all the way up to lunch. 

“Baby, stop moving so much and eat your salad,” Clarke said with a laugh. Lexa had been doing a small happy dance in her seat in the dining hall. 

“Sorry, but I’m just so excited. A senator, Clarke! A real elected official will be teaching me,” Lexa replied as she finished her dance. “What class are you most excited for?” 

“I signed up for Intro to 2D with a charcoal emphasis,” Clarke said excitedly. She had always loved working with the dusty material. “I’m glad we signed up for summer classes because I don’t think I could wait until the fall.” 

“Me either,” Lexa agreed. “I can’t wait to start college with you.” 

“Clarke and Lexa; Future Lawyer Girlfriends,” Clarke said with a wide grin. “I like it.” 

“Soon to be Lawyer Wives,” Lexa replied with a wink. 

Clarke smiled and took a moment to look at Lexa and the school they were now attending. Lexa, with her green eyes and soft smile, looked at ease munching on a cobb salad in the large dining hall. Almost like Georgetown had always been her home. Clarke’s eyes reluctantly moved away from her beautiful girlfriend and scanned the large room. 

Students from all different backgrounds were eating, studying, laughing, and enjoying the atmosphere of college. There were large bouquets of sunflowers, Clarke’s favorite, scattered around the tables and it made the already inviting campus that much more beautiful. At least to Clarke. She could already picture herself and Lexa a year from now studying for exams while snacking here. It was exciting and calming all at the same time. Clarke was more than ready for this next adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these first two chapters are a little short but I just wanted to get something published to maybe help motivate me. New chapters will be longer, I promise. I hope you all stick with this story! Much love!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! It's been a while since I've written a fanfic but this story just won't leave my head. I promise it gets happier so please join me on this journey! Leave me a comment or a kuddo if you want me to continue!


End file.
